


Ingredients for Cake Baking

by 500_Shades_Of_Taupe (A_Taupe_Fox)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domesticity & Explosions, Established Relationship, F/F, Mr. & Mrs. Smith AU, spies in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/pseuds/500_Shades_Of_Taupe
Summary: Clary and Izzy are spies. When Date Night goes a little bit sideways, they end up putting their own twist on a few domestic habits.





	Ingredients for Cake Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Shopping for groceries together!

“_Fuck_,” Clary hissed as she crouched down in the corner of the dirty cellar in the bunker. The sirens were blaring, and red strobing lights lit up all of the corridors. Clary leaned forward, carefully peering out of their hiding spot, only to recoil quickly at the sight of soldiers marching through.  
  
“Hey,” Izzy whispered, gently pulling Clary back into the shadows, “You’re bleeding.”  
  
Clary glanced down and was surprised when she saw the deep red running down her arm. “When did that happen?” She asked, but Izzy just huffed fondly and rolled her eyes.  
  
“I need your help. You can’t drip blood everywhere and cutting fabric isn’t as easy as it looks in the movies.” Izzy pulled her knife out of its sheath, and then, with Clary’s help, painstakingly cut some strips off the bottom of Clary’s previously long and flowy top.  
  
“I’m sorry date night didn’t exactly turn out as planned,” Izzy said, as she wrapped the fabric around Clary’s arm.  
  
“I don’t know,” Clary said with a snort, “what is that phrase? _ ‘Adventure, Danger, Romance and Activities You Can Share as a Couple’_. This checks the boxes in my book.”  
  
Isabelle paused wrapping Clary’s arm, instead tugging Clary forward and kissing her soundly. “Fuck I love you so much.”  
  
“Love you too.” Clary said, pulling Izzy back in for another kiss.  
  
It took a few more moments for them to stop kissing, and then a little bit longer to get the makeshift bandage in place, but with a some tight knots a few judiciously applied hair pins, it was set enough to have Isabelle’s approval.  
  
Clary glanced at her arm, then at her girlfriend. Isabelle was showing the wear as well. They had both gotten soaked from the sprinkler system, and Izzy had a small cut on her jaw and a swollen mark on her cheekbone that would into a bruise that would take weeks to fully heal.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the bandage,” Clary said, “but how the hell is that going to help us get out of here?”  
  
“Oh, _Clary_,” Isabelle said fondly, “you know that not all the cookbooks I have are for _food_.”  
  
Clary blinked, “What?”  
  
Izzy grinned, and her teeth were bright in the dark red of the room. She reached for Clary and pulled her in, kissing her fiercely. “There are certain kinds of cakes that I am _very_ good at baking.”  
  
Clary surged into the kiss, living for every moment that their lips were together. When they finally pulled apart, Clary glanced around, and for the first time realized they were in some kind of munitions store room. She looked back at Izzy, “Bake a cake - you mean build a bomb?”  
  
Isabelle beamed, “Oh yeah, baby. And this is the _perfect_ place to do some grocery shopping.”   
  
Clary grinned back, and for the first time since the alarms had gone off, it was easy to see how they were going to both get out alive. “Let’s get started!”


End file.
